


Ugly Mutt

by ihavealotofwords



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Peter Has Wade Wrapped Around His Little Finger, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Some angst, Ugly Dogs Are The Best, Wade Does Not Approve, until he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavealotofwords/pseuds/ihavealotofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is this ugly thing and why is it on my bed?”</p>
<p>Peter stuck his head around the corner and frowned. “It’s our bed,” he corrected. Wade pursed his lips.</p>
<p>“Okay, what is this ugly thing and why is it on our bed?”</p>
<p>“He’s not ugly,” Peter defended, crossing the room and scooping the… thing… in his arms. It licked his face and he smiled. Wade shuddered. “He’s just a little dog.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Mutt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt filled [here](http://fanofallthingsadorkable.tumblr.com/post/86857032265/spideypool-prompt-where-wade-and-peter-adopt-a-little) .
> 
> Anon asked: spideypool prompt where wade and peter adopt a little dog

“What is this ugly thing and why is it on my bed?”

Peter stuck his head around the corner and frowned. “It’s our bed,” he corrected. Wade pursed his lips.

“Okay, what is this ugly thing and why is it on _our_ bed?”

“He’s not ugly,” Peter defended, crossing the room and scooping the… thing… in his arms. It licked his face and he smiled. Wade shuddered. “He’s just a little dog.”

It was quite possibly the ugliest dog that Wade had ever seen. It was tiny, no longer than his forearm, and skinny, with large bulging eyes and crooked teeth. Its hair was a clash of dirty brown and white, with black spots, and was long and stringy and _getting all over Wade’s pillow_.

“Why is there a dog in the house?” Wade asked, dropping his bag by the door. All he had wanted, upon returning from his latest job, was to collapse on his bed and cuddle Peter close because he hadn’t killed anyone and Peter was supposed to be whispering how proud he was of Wade into his ear, not holding an ugly little dog and looking at Wade with that stubbornly defensive look he got when he decided that something was going to happen no matter what anyone else said.

“I rescued him from a burning building,” Peter began, and Wade groaned. Stories that began with burning buildings never went well. “I looked around, but I think he was a stray, because I couldn’t find an owner. He was so scared and hungry, I had to bring him home.” Peter looked up at Wade with pleading eyes.

“Why can’t he go with someone else?” Wade made one last attempt. Peter bit his lip.

“I was just thinking… It’s so lonely whenever you’re gone, and he’s so small, he won’t be any trouble…. Please, Wade…”

Wade sighed. He swore the dog shot him a smug look.

\------

The dog didn’t seem too bad at first. It had only taken a few days to establish that the dog was not allowed on the bed, and that Wade was not allowed to call him ugly in front of Peter. (If Wade was going to get sent to the couch for the night, it would be over something big, not that four-legged flea bag.) They mostly avoided each other if they could help it, and put Peter between them if they couldn’t. At least the little beast was already potty trained. Wade had started taking better care of his apartment after Peter moved in, and he wasn’t going to put up with dog shit everywhere after he had worked so hard to keep everything nice for his boyfriend.

Wade declared their tentative truce over one night about a week after he returned. Spider-Man had managed to save a whole busload of children with no casualties that day, and Peter was celebrating the giant A+ he had received on a major paper, glowing with pride. Wade sat on the couch beside Peter, listening to him ramble for a while. When Peter finally stopped, face flushing as he realized how fast he had been talking, Wade leaned over and kissed him soundly.

The trip to the bedroom was a blur of tongues and hands and heat, but Wade remembered to shut the door when they got there. He could ignore the dog if he couldn’t see it. Soon, Peter was gasping, arching into Wade’s hands encouragingly. Wade murmured soothing nothings against his skin as he slowly peeled Peter’s pants down and tossed them aside.

Then the howling started.

Peter sat up so fast he almost bumped his head on Wade’s chin. “Oh no,” he said, tripping out of the bed to go open the door. He scooped the dog up, making shushing noises and ignoring Wade’s look of outrage. “I forgot how scared he gets when the door’s closed.” He carried the ugly thing over and sat down on the bed. “He was stuck in that building with no way out, and I think it traumatized him.”

Wade made a noise when Peter laid down, cuddling the dog close. “Look, he’s shaking. Poor thing,” Peter murmured. “Wade, can he stay in here, just for tonight? The vet said to not leave him alone when he gets like this.”

Wade grabbed his boxers and slid them back on. “Fine, but he better stay over there.”

The dog was on Wade’s pillow by morning.

\------

The first thing Wade registered was that Peter was crying. The unbearable pain, well, he was used to it. He had a healing factor, not immunity to pain, but it was easy to push aside. Especially when Peter was crying.

“Don’t cry, baby boy,” Wade managed to croak through a slit throat. It stung as it healed, and Wade breathed in a sigh. He tried again. “Peter?”

“Shut up, you idiot!” Peter’s face swam into view. His cheeks were red and there was a bit of snot running down his face. His hands hovered over Wade, unsure if touching would cause him more pain. “I thought you had died. For good!”

Memories came rushing back to Wade. Spider-Man had been patrolling when the attack hit. All Wade had been able to think was ‘Get to Peter, protect Peter.’ Being ripped apart by a crazed, mutated scientist had just been a side effect.

“-and you were in pieces! Pieces, Wade! I had to carry you home in literal pieces!”

Peter was still talking. More importantly, Peter was still crying. Wade wiggled his fingers, glad to find that they were still connected, and touched Peter’s knee.

“I’m fine, baby boy. Just give me a second to get back together,” he promised. “As long as you found my dick. You did find my dick, right?”

Peter let out a half-sob, half-laugh. “Yes, Wade, your dick’s intact.” Wade smiled.

“There, see? Everything’s fine.”

Something warm huffed over Wade’s ear. He craned his neck to see Ugly sitting there, watching him.

“He stayed beside you the entire time,” Peter murmured, rubbing Ugly’s head with a small smile. “Sat up with me, so I wouldn’t have to watch you alone.” The haunted look in Peter’s eyes made Wade want to hold him, but he had to wait until his legs reattached to be able to sit up.

Wade gave Ugly a grudging look of respect. He still hated the thing, but if he helped Peter, Wade had to give him the benefit of the doubt.

“He’s still not sleeping on the bed, though,” Wade said firmly. Peter snorted.

\------

“Baby boy?” Wade frowned as he walked through the apartment. Peter was nowhere in sight. Spider-Man had finished patrolling hours ago, and Peter had told Wade he had a project to finish. He should have been home by now, surely. Wade treaded softly, touching the gun at his hip, looking for anything out of place. The bedroom door was shut.

Ugly sprang out of the room when Wade opened the door, making an awful growling sound like Wade had never heard from him before. The dog had a wide range of noises, from a soft whine that meant he wanted Peter to hold him, to the short bark he made when it was time to go outside so he could piss; none of those sounds were close to the one emanating from the little thing now. Ugly ran straight to the living room and clawed at the door.

There was nothing amiss in the bedroom that Wade could see after a quick sweep of the room. He followed the sound of Ugly’s growls to the living room. “What is it, dog?” he asked. Ugly glanced over at him and scratched at the door. “Really? I’m really going to do this?” Wade shook his head and opened the front door. Ugly shot out like a rocket, flying down the stairs and out of the apartment building with Wade at his heels. “Yeah, I’m really going to do this.”

The place Ugly led him wasn’t too far away. It was a little mom and pop shop, the kind you could see on every street corner in the city, that sold high priced junk to tourists. Wade didn’t lower his guard. The hair on Ugly’s back stood straight up and he growled lowly, pawing at the door.

The bell didn’t even clang as Wade slipped inside the shop, ignoring the bold ‘CLOSED’ sign on the front. Ugly followed him in quietly, weaving through the shelves without a sound. The door to the back room behind the counter was cracked, and Wade could see at least three men standing there. They shifted, and Wade saw the red and blue of Spider-Man’s suit there the same time Ugly saw the gun. They burst in through the door, Wade with guns drawn and Ugly baring his teeth with a growl that sounded straight from hell.

Wade didn’t leave a single man alive. Once they were no longer breathing, Wade dropped his gun and hurriedly untied Peter. Peter’s head lolled forward when Wade took his mask off. “Some sort of…. drug,” Peter murmured. “Sh’uld wear off soon.” He collapsed in Wade’s arms. “How’d you fin’ me?”

“Ugly brought me-” Wade’s eyes widened. “Ugly!”

The dog was in the corner, completely still. Wade shuffled over to him, Peter leaning heavily against him. Wade knelt, hands hovering over the dog unsurely. “Ugly, I swear to all that is holy if you died on me now…!”

A small whine answered Wade’s voice, and the dog cracked an eye open to peer up at him. He lifted his head and his tail gave a short wag.

“You bastard,” Wade informed him.

\------

Once Peter was home, safe and not drugged out of his mind, Wade curled around him protectively. “I couldn’t let them live,” he said softly. Peter kissed his forehead.

“I know. You saved me.”

On the foot of their bed, Ugly yawned widely.


End file.
